How we moved on
by morgenhutcherson
Summary: This is a explanation of how Peeta and Katniss eventually grew back together and how they deal with the world after the rebellion and it will explain the impact Katniss and Peeta have made on Panem . How will Gale take that Katniss chose Peeta instead of him ? Sorry I suck at summaries and also this is my first ever fan fiction so it's pretty bad sorry but ill try to improve .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first time writing a fan fiction so it may not be the best but hey ho let's give it a go. This story is based on the hunger games trilogy by Suzanne Collins the hunger games belongs to her not me. This is set after the rebellion ends and how peeta and katniss moved on I will write it in different POV's ill update regularly. **

**Katniss's POV **

I woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. Images Prim seeing me right before she was engulfed in flames were stuck in the back of my mind. It was always the same nightmare over and over and sometimes even ones of her standing unrecognisable from her burns all over her body blaming me for her death. I know those sort of nightmares will never go away. Lately I've been getting calls from Doctor Aurelius but I ignore them. Peeta came back from the Capitol a few days ago and told me to start answering the calls and he planted primroses outside my house it hurts to think of her but I'm grateful he planted them even though I wasn't at first. I can see he's changed the old Peeta is pretty much back. He's lost the angry confused look in his eye and he's now soft kind and gentle and his eyes are now a beautiful blue. I decide its time to take a shower considering I'm still covered in sticky sweat.

**Well I hope it was alright considering it was my first chapter ever please review and I would appreciate constructive criticism thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I step into the shower and rinse my hair with shampoo and I quickly rinse off my body I step out and put on some ordinary clothes consisting of jeans and a t shirt. I head downstairs and hear Greasy Sae cooking some bacon and eggs "Well it's good to see you up would you like something to eat?" She asks. I nod my head in a response. I eat up my breakfast and decide maybe I'll give Doctor Aurelius a call to prevent anymore annoying calls and lectures from Peeta about not answering any calls. I pick up the telephone and dial his number. It rings and eventually he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi its Katniss." there's silence for a few seconds and then recovers

"Well im suprised you called me you haven't answered any of my calls why is that?"

"I don't know." I reply quietly.

"Well I'm glad you called how have you been lately?"

"Not much better Im getting nightmares every single night its always the same ones." I answer trying not to recall them

"What about ?"

Theres a long silence but i finally manage to tell him.

"Its of... of ppp- Prim she stands there burned everywhere on her body and screams that it was my fault." I stutter out as my eyes begin to water at the thought of it.

"Right how about I send over some sleeping pills so when you feel yourself drifting off to sleep you take one and sleep without any nightmares?"

"Fine" I answer

"They'll be on the next train from the Capitol I suggest to keep yourself busy maybe start hunting again do anything to take your mind off the past thats what Peeta is doing he's baking to relive the sorrow of everything he's lost consider it therapy."

I consider and then without further ado i hang up. I decide I will for old times sake however it won't be the same without Gale though. Gale. My hunting partner/bestfriend/lover who designed the bombs who killed my sister. Im glad he's left to district 2 for some fancy job if he came back I'd never be able to look him in the eye.

I go upstairs and find my fathers old hunting jacket and put on some grey pants and head downstairs.

"Where do you think your going?" Sae asks

"Hunting"

"Well it would be nice to get some fresh game."

I nod and walk off and retrieve my bow and arrows and walk outside only to find Peeta heading my way.

"Hey its good to see you out of the house what are you doing?" He asks softly

"Well I gave Doctor Aurelius a call like you told me to and he said I needed to get out of the house and he suggested I go hunting so I am."

"Well that's good to hear I'm glad I brought you some cheese buns there still you favourite real or not real?"

I smile slightly "Real"

"Ok its just the simplest things that I have forgot anyways ill put these in your house and maybe we can have dinner tonight you can get some game Ill bake some bread and Sae can cook how about that?" He asks me sweetly

"Yeah sure Ill see you later then oh and you might want to check in Haymitch last time I saw him he was dead drunk." I say smiling

He simply just nods and smiles at me and walks towards my house first and then he will go to Haymitch's but by then Ill be gone I can't help but feel a slight happiness knowing Peeta will be with me at dinner maybe I might feel something for him after all considering he's the only person to understand what I've been through and probably worse.


	3. Chapter 3

I jogged to the usual gap in the fence ducked under it and went to mine and Gales usual meeting space, walked around ,took in my surroundings and pulled a arrow from the quiver and put it in place ready to shoot. I searched for any type of movement. In the corner of my eye I could make out past the trees from what i could see there was a doe drinking from a stream I slowly turned, aimed and released my arrow into the does neck cutting off her supply of air the blood slowly oozed out from where the arrow had punctured her neck she stopped struggling after a few minutes and gave one last unsteady breath. It was not a clean shot through the eye which I usually manage I guess it's from keeping away from hunting for months.

I look at the lifeless body of the does and saw the blood dripping down her neck I went to the stream where the doe drank from and cupped my hands and washed away the blood but it stayed on my hands and a bit on my arms too. While I was there I also made some snares which I could check on in the morning but meanwhile I had to figure out how I would haul a doe all the way back home. I decided dragging it would be my best chance at accomplishing anything so I grabbed her by the hind legs and dragged. By the time I could finally see the fence leading back into the district I crawled under it and pulled the doe through to. I made a mental note to myself to bring rope or anything next time just in case. I made it back to victors village panting and sweating. I called out for Sae and she came and when she say the doe her face turned into a wide grin.

"I killed this."

"So I can see."

"Is Peeta here" I asked

"Yes the boy brought you some cheese buns which I believe you already know about go on ahead he's in the kitchen making more bread." She said kindly

"Oh and Katniss I'm gonna skin the deer and find the best parts I won't be long"

I walked into the kitchen and saw Peeta with an apron on and kneading dough through his fingers as soon as he saw me his face lit up.

"Katniss! How was hunting what did you get?"

"I killed a doe and dragged it by its legs all the way to victors village it was fun" I told him as my voice dripped with sarcasm

"Well that explains the state your in" He chuckled. I just gave him the meanest scowl I could possibly muster which made him chuckle even more.

"I'm going to have a shower then ill only be about 15 minutes." I walked up the stairs and picked out some clean clothes and hopped into the shower cleaning out bits of dried blood and washing away sweat . I stepped out and brushed my hair through and braided it , put on some clothes and head back downstairs by the time I was downstairs I could see Sae had already found the bits of the doe she thought would be tasty and began cooking them. I found Peeta sitting watching tv I went and sat down next to him.

"So hows Haymitch wait wait let me guess completely wasted?" I asked

Peeta laughed "Well yeah I found him lying on the floor completely passed out and smelling pretty bad and I baked him some rolls and but them on a table but I decided he could use a little water so I got a bucket of Ice cold water and dunked it on him and left before he could kill me"

I laughed at the thought of it but a drunken slurred voice interrupted my thoughts

"Go ahead laugh sweet heart this boy is going to pay for this." A still wet Haymitch appeared at the door with a bottle in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello to you to.'' I say

"So what are you cooking me for dinner" he asks

''Who said we were cooking you anything?'' Peeta questions

"Well I kept you both alive during the games the least you could do for your old mentor is make dinner for him,''

"You let Peeta get captured at the end of the quell..." I mutter

''Im not the one who let him out of my sight,'' He snaps at me

''Fine I'm sure they'll be enough for you Haymitch were having some venison stew some bread I made and whatever else Sae can muster." Peeta tells him

I sigh in defeat. I guess Haymitch is basically family now he's my only father figure left and since my mothers disowned me ever since Prim died and it hurt knowing she couldn't stand to live with me anymore considering I'm here only blood relative left, Peeta,Haymitch and Sae are all I have left. I can't help but feel like Im the reason for all the gloominess in the district now. If it weren't for me the district would still be standing and not in ruins, families wouldn't be torn apart either and I wouldn't be responsible for everyone who had been blown up such as my friends Madge. I had been the reason for her death her entire families either no one had been found alive I remember watching Thom (Gales old crewmate) outside her house (the mayors house) and collecting any remains. They had found the whole family along side two people who worked for them.

I banished the thoughts from my head and slumped over on the couch.

''Are you alright you started to just stare at nothing and you didn't respond to what I said?'' he asks me softly

''I was just thinking how I've made everyone miserable my mother my very own mother can't stand to be around me and she moved because of me I bet she blames me for Prims death," I say

Before I know it waves of tears emerge from my eyes. Peeta puts his strong comforting arms around me and rocks me gently as waves of tears spill out and not long after horrible sounds emerge from my mouth. He presses his lips against my temple and wipes away my tears with his hand.

"Listen to me Katniss you are not to blame Prim acted as a hero in her attempt to save lives don't blame yourself blame Coin or whoever made those bombs it was not your fault and you aren't making anyone miserable you've given people freedom and you gave me hope that I could be myself again and thanks to you I'm getting there." with that her presses his lips against my forehead one last time and pulls me up.

"It was Gale..." I whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Gale and Betee designed the bombs that killed Prim." I stutter out

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Katniss."

"Its fine but thanks for being here for me,"

He just smiles and we sit down at the dinner table alongside Haymitch and Sae serves the food to all of us and gets a plate and sits down along with us.

**hey everyone thanks for reading this there will be more chapters soon if you have any advice for me or any suggestions please let me know thanks :) -morgenhutcherson**


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning I wake up screaming about a different nightmare without prim this time it was Madge and Peetas family burning down my house and leaving me stranded in it and they watched as I burned to death. I guess I had been screaming louder than usual since Peeta came from whatever he was doing to my house. I heard him bounding up the stairs and barging in the room he saw me on the bed and immediately wrapped his arms around me and rocked me. I was sobbing into his chest and the only way I started to calm was when he put his lips to my forehead

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head in a response.

"Okay well let's get some breakfast you look like you need it." He grabbed me by my hand and he led me downstairs

"What would you like? There's these things called pancakes I could make I would just have to get the ingredients from my house and the ill be able to Cook them here how about that?"

"Sure that's fine." I said

He ran over to his house and came back very quickly with ingredients.

I watched him break some eggs and add some mix and stirred it but by then I got distracted by a familiar hiss.

I turned around to find a skinny beaten down Buttercup sitting by the kitchen table. I looked around wondering how he got in I expected that the back door was open. I went over to Buttercup and looked at the state he was in.

"She's not here you know," I said to the cat

"Go away Prims not here." He meowed at the sound of her name

"She's dead you stupid cat she's dead!" He meowed even louder.

I felt the tears drop down my face then I fell to the ground with my head on my knees and cried.

"Katniss are you alright I heard you shouting at the cat,"

He came closer and saw me which made me start to sob.

"Katniss it's alright."

I lifted my head up and snapped "No you don't know what it's like stop trying to compare yourself to me."

I looked at him and saw a hurt expression "Katniss I lost my whole entire family ..."

I saw his muscles tense and his eyes turned from a beautiful blue to clouded eyes that displayed anger and confusion, he clutched to the nearest chair and tried to drive away the things he was seeing. I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and I tried to calm him down.

"Peeta listen to me everything's alright you've got me they're in a better place now and their with Prim now it's a safer place where they aren't in danger anymore." I felt his grip from the chair loosen and his muscles relaxed.

He turned around still with a confused look in his eyes.

"You killed them real or not real?"

"Not real Peeta Snow killed them, the Capitol did."

"Thank you Katniss for being here for me he said softly."

And before I knew what I was doing I leaned in and pressed my lips against his he hesitates buts kisses back this is a passionate kiss the kiss was for all the pain we'd been through together and maybe because I've finally realise is that I need him just like Gale said "She'll chose the one she can't survive without." And now i know me and Peeta are in this Together. We are helping each other that's what we do. Our kiss was interrupted by a voice.

"Well well star crossed lovers finally found away back into each others arms isn't that right sweetheart." Laughed a drunken Haymitch

"What do you want Haymitch." I asked in a annoyed tone

"Just popping in to say hello and also there's some sleeping pills for you that came on the train from the Capitol." He said as he chucked the pills into my hands

"What were you doing around the train?" Peeta asked

"My liquor doesn't just grow on a tree does it?" He snaps to Peeta

Well thank you for 'popping' by but isn't it time for you to get wasted?" I say with a scowl

He just walks out which I take it as a yes. Peeta gets back to making the pancakes. I hope I didn't confuse him when we kissed it was just I needed to and I think I have feelings for him after all we've been through. He's suffered a lot and so have I and he can bring out my happiness and make me less of a broken girl. I decide maybe its time to give a visit to the lake with him maybe to teach him how to swim and see if he's learned to love me again and it's away from any interruptions.

I walk into the kitchen and she he's made these so called pancakes he looks at me and hands me a plate and asks if I'd like some syrup ,sugar or butter on it I grab the syrup and spread it on. I put it in my mouth and its delicious and sweet.

"These are amazing thank you." He smiles and says

"No problem they're really easy to make."

I start to have a great Idea that we make a book wait no add and addition to my families plant book about everyone we've lost so we can honour them and remember them. I look over at Peeta whose also eating and I yell and startle him .

"I have an amazing idea!"

**I hooped you enjoyed that chapter I'm gonna start adding more romance and if you have any suggestions please let me know **


End file.
